


Lydia's little project

by likegoldfish



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Scott is a bad friend sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia corners Scott and tells him about her little project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia's little project

Lydia strutted into the school, confident and determined to make one Scott McCall’s life a living hell. She cornered him and stared at him. Putting her hands on her hips she asked, “Why are you ignoring Stiles?” She glared at him. You see if you had told Lydia a year ago that she would do this she’d have laughed at you and asked what the hell a Stiles was. Wasn’t that the annoying kid with a crush on her? Anyway now, now she loved him. They were practically best friends, so it hurt her to see Stiles hurt.

“I am not ignoring Stiles?” Scott tried. Lydia glared at him more.

“Are you sure?” She raised an eyebrow. “Because I think not answering your _best friend’s_ texts for weeks does seem like ignoring someone.”

“I just forgot, like I was busy with Isaac and then Allison and then Isaac again.” Scott stared at her dumbly. Lydia snapped her fingers at him.

“You are going to make it up to him mi amigo.” She turned around, flipping her hair, and said, “He’s hurt McCall and you have the worst excuse ever. I will castrate you if you don’t fix this.” She stated

“Wouldn’t it heal?” Scott asked.

“I have my ways, honey and they aren’t going to be pretty.” Lydia looked over her shoulder with a smile and started walking away towards Stiles.

* * *

“What were you doing with Scott?” He asked confused. Lydia kissed him.

“I needed to talk to him about a little project of mine.” She smirked. Stiles decided not to ask. It probably wasn’t very nice. 


End file.
